Henry Mitchell Jr
Henry Mitchell Jr is the adopted child of Paige Matthews and Henry Mitchell. He is the youngest of the Mitchell children. He was born to a mortal teenager who was killed by the Darklighter Rennek and Paige saved his life by orbing him out of her womb. His father was later revealed to be Christopher Mercer, the son of a powerful criminal. History Pre-birth and Birth Henry's mother was in a relationship with Christopher Mercer, the son of a criminal lord. At some point, she ended the relationship, which Christopher believed was due to his criminal life style. In 2008, the Charmed Ones faced the darklighter Rennek and a Horned Demon in an alley in San Francisco. While Piper and Phoebe fought the evil pair, Paige tended to a pregnant teenager that had been shot by a stray darklighter arrow. However, Paige quickly realized it was too late for the girl and saved the child by orbing it from the womb. The sisters did not think the teenager was a target and assumed that she was just in wrong place at the wrong time. They also believed her to be homeless. Becoming a Mitchell Paige took the child home and took care of it. As she dicussed the situation with Henry, she jokingly called the baby "Henry Jr." An upset Henry then expressed his concerns about bringing a mortal child into the family, as he feared the baby would be in danger, as well as the financial consequences. However, Paige revealed that one of the reasons she wanted to help the baby was because she had already lost other children like Brent. Henry, still reeling from almost killing Paige while under the spell of The Source of All Evil, then admitted he was worried about raising magical children and was wary of how powerless he was, fearing for the orphaned child's safety. Paige assured him it was temporary until they found his family, though Henry reminded her how small those chances were. After a conversation with Victor Bennett, Henry finally allowed himself to embrace the fact that his wife is who she is and decided to be there for her as much as he possibly can, resulting in him deciding to embrace the orphaned baby and call him "Henry Junior." Adoption and Revelations When meeting with Mr. Cowan at South Bay Social Services, Paige and Henry discovered that Henry Jr.'s biological father is Christopher Mercer, the son of a major San Francisco crime lord. To find out more about them, Paige conjured detective Richard Quinn from one of her favorite noir novels and worked with him to expose their crimes and gain legal custody of her child. Christopher was unaware of his son's existence until he was informed after his arrest. He showed no interest in ever suing for custody, although he might never even get the chance as it was expected he'd go to prison for the rest of his life. With Henry Jr. officially their son, Paige was happy that he would have a good mortal role model for a father. However, as the couple left his room, Henry Jr. suddenly displayed the power of Cryokinesis and froze his crib and toys. Growing Up The Magical Switch Six months later, it is revealed that all the magic in the world had shifted, causing magical beings to lose their powers and mortals to gain powers instead. Paige bound Little Henry's powers with little hesitation because they weren't natural like with the twins. However, Phoebe then mentioned that if would be unfair to keep them bound if they could not reverse the magical switch. Adulthood Powers and Abilities Henry’s abilities are only temporary *'Cryrokinesis:' The ability to generate and manipulate cold and ice. Henry Jr. has shown the power to fire blasts of intense cold that freeze objects instantly. When he used this power, his eyes turned blue. After the magical order was restored, Henry's powers are assumed to have disappeared. Work Police Officer Romantic life Crush is...